Seeing Red - TMNT - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Raph x Reader
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: You've just moved to NYC. An assualt on your way home spirials you into a world of what was presumed to be only rumors. Turtles living in the sewers. slowly you start to befriend the four brothers. Just as things seem to be going smoothly you return home to find your sister ans father both missing. Can your new friends help you uncover the mystery unfolding right in front of you?
1. Getting to Know You

The city buzzed with the familiar sounds of footsteps and flowing traffic. Rain beat down heavily against a rainbow of umbrellas on the streets below. It grew dark as the oncoming storm continued to rage forward without any sign of letting up. A dog barked from the window of an apartment building to your left, quickly followed by the shouts of its owner until the barking ceased. Ahead of you a city bus honked and tires screeched as a taxi barreled through a red light causing it to stop abruptly. The bus driver shook his fist out the window angrily cursing.

"Tonight sure is sure lively as ever" You whisper under your breath. You pull your hood tighter to your face trying to shield from the rain, groaning about how you forgot your umbrella at home. You didn't realize the storm was going to set in so quickly despite your fathers nagging. You smile with the knowing you were undeniably getting a mouthful when you got home. Adjusting your backpack on your shoulders you slouched forward and continue your walk home.

Practice had let up early at the local dojo due to weather concerns. Despite growing up American, you always had an appreciation for Japanese culture. Ninjutsu was the only thing that kept your mind distracted from the move.

Every girl grows up with the dream of having the perfect sweet 18, and you were no exception to the social norm, despite being tomboyish at times. You weren't much for dressing up in pink and slathering your face with makeup and glitter. You didn't bother much with your hair as long as it was kept nice you were happy. But for your 18th birthday you were going to make an exception to the norm. You could barely sleep the night before, your brand new pink dress sparkled in your closet. Father told you he had a special surprise for you in the morning and your nerves trembling with anticipation.

You were deeply disappointed. You woke up to the sound of moving trucks outside your bedroom window. The next room over you could hear your sister Jane, only a few years younger, age 13, crying feverishly.

Father promised to make it up to you and payed in full a years worth of Ninjutsu lessons as the best dojo in the city. So naturally it was the first thing you looked for when you arrived in the city, and it was only a few blocks from home. How much trouble could you possibly get into then?

Your father worked in the news and was always seeking new challenges and stories. New York was constantly buzzing with strange articles, talking of mutant creatures and some large network of an army that called them self the foot. You couldn't even began to count the amount of times you told your father not to believe everything he read in the papers. He himself should know news writers lied all the time for publicity. But it was settled. You and your sister were forced to once again pack up the few belongings you owned and get dragged along with him. "No wonder mother left" always surfaced in your mind from time to time, but you pushed it down as fast as it came. You knew that your father only wanted the best for you both even if he was a little crazy.

You sigh as you continue your walk home. Your legs hurt to much after practice to run, much like the woman that races past you. "Hey!, What the hell lady!" You shout at her as her foot sloshes down in a puddle in front of you, soaking your pants. "Great!, just fricken wonderful!" You throw your hands in the air cursing the sky with both middle fingers raised high.

"What a temper on this one." A sneering voice sounds behind you. "Forget that old hag boys, let's see what's in the bag. How about it girly?"

This was a joke right? They most definitely weren't talking to you. Nope. You quickly pull your hands to your straps and pull your backpack closer to you and continue walking at a faster pace. Footsteps follow close behind. You didn't dare look behind you. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening" you quickly mumble under your breath trying to control your heart rate.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me.." the voice was closer now, at your side in fact. Your head hangs low and you can see a pair of tattered shoes on the ground to your right. Another pair appears to your left. You continue walking, refusing to look up or acknowledge their presence. They'll just go away on their own.

slam* Your body hits something hard in front of you. The smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol fill your nose. A dark shadow looms over you and you cautiously look up. A large man lumbers in front of you. He grins widely exposing rotten teeth and saliva dripping down his chin. His nose was crooked and one of his eyes hung lazy will the other stared at you menacingly. He starts to reach his hand out to grab you..

You close your eyes tightly waiting for his hands to take hold of you. All the while your thinking about your training and what good it did you if you couldn't even find the courage to use it.

You're startled by a sudden gust of all around you. Immediately you open your eyes. The thugs were gone. "What..." You spin around confused. You felt like you were going crazy for a moment. You had only closed your eyes for a second, where could they have gone.

You hear noises coming from the ally that was directly to your right. Large shadows tumbled back and forth, leaping in the air to the roof top above. You couldn't quiet make them out with the rain clouding your vision, but their silhouettes didn't look human. "No that's crazy" you shake your head.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you take a step towards the allyway, peering into the Black void. Biting your bottom lip you cautiously walk into the ally letting the darkness cover you. A groan catches your attention before you make it far and you make out the body of a man laying on the ground. Immediately you recognize him as the man who moments ago was reaching for you. "What the hell..." You're momentarily in shock. You look around but the other two thugs weren't in sight. "Who... or what..." you couldn't even finish your sentence.

You turn to leave but a glimmer of silver by the wall catches your eye. Bending down you pick up a strange looking metal object. Some sort of weapon you conclude to yourself. "Huh" you examine it closer, having to squint. It looked like a large metal fork, only with three prongs, the middle one sticking out further than the rest. It was too dark to study it any closer and decide to take it home.

Taking off your backpack you unzip the first pouch. You are about to slip the weapon into your bag when you hear a loud thud in front of you.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The voice was deep. Gruff. Dark. Suddenly two pairs of bright green eyes are staring at you from the shadows. Three more thuds sound followed by three more pairs of eyes. Two sets of blue and one set reddish brown.

"B..back off.." You raise the weapon to your chest clumsily. "I... I know Ninjitsu!"

The dark figure grins. It's large white teeth shine brightly in contrast to the darkness. It begins to laugh. Heavy. Rustic.

"Raph, Enough" One of the blue eyes calls harshly to the green. The laughing ceases.

"Aw you take all the fun out of everything" The green eyes grumble before taking a step towards you.

"Awwwww snap Leo, you gunna let him talk to you like that!?" Chimes the other blue eyes. His voice was more upbeat and child like. Whimsical.

"Mikey!, Hush" The Reddish eyes scolds. Shrill and Dorky.

"Knock it off, all of you!" The first blue eyes sounds off sternly. "Raphael, wrap it up. Now"

"Yeah yeah." He shakes his head before addressing you. "You have something that belongs to me" He squints his eyes.

You take a look down at the metal weapon in your hands. This must be what it was talking about.

"Give. It. Back" The voice was harsher this time.

"Alright alright, calm the hell down" you snap. You take a step forward to hand the figure back it's property when a shout comes behind you.

"YOU FOUL CHILD!" A man dressed all in black wearing a heavy trench coat rushes towards you. "You're going to pay for what you did to my men!" He's almost upon you now.

Finally finding your courage you fling the weapon with all your might at the man. It misses. You slowed him down momentarily but he charges even more forcefully this time. You get into fighting stance ready to take on the intruder.

Suddenly from behind emerges the shadowed figures. They step out in front of you shielding you from the man. He halts in his tracks, takes one look at the figures and turns away screaming in terror. You stood dumbfounded and impressed.

The light from the street now spills on the dark shapes and you nearly pass out at the sight. ..

Welcome guys!!!! This will be the start of my first tmnt Fanfic! As a huge Raphael nerd myself he will be the main focus of the tale, along with yourself of course! I've never written in this style before so bare with me here!! Please feel free to leave comments and criticisms, I Love hearing from people!

I'm hoping to keep this short, but we'll see how I like the story progression and go from there.!


	2. Awh Sewer Apples

Their silhouettes were now perfectly defined. Their bodies were slightly larger than a fully grown man but their profile read more reptile like. Their muscles bulged, flexed with adrenaline and were coated with tiny bumps. If that wasn't enough to give you chills, your eyes widen as you notice that any and all of their visible skin was green. Everywhere. On their backs each of them had a hard casing that covered from their shoulders all the way down to their hindquarters. At first it looked like they were just wearing oversized hard backpacks, but as there shoulders shifted you realized the shell like shapes were attached to their bodies. "What in the world are they?" You ask yourself taking a deep breath in.

Your hearts was pounding violently. Not sure of what to make of the creatures standing in front of you, you cautiously reach your hand towards one of them. Your fingers make contact with the hard shell on one of their backs. It was cold and ridged against your finger tips. Hard as stone. You slowly move your hand over the ridges and make out some kind of diamond shaped pattern. You were amazed but equally frightened by the pure strength that one single touch radiated through your body.

The creature moved and you quickly pull your hand away.

"Ahhh, that part never gets old!" You hear that deep gruff voice echoing off its lips.

"Yeah!, did you see the look on his face, man? He was all like.. "oh no please don't hurt me!" A whimsical high pitched voice replies followed by a burst of laughter.

"That was truly a terribly interpritation Mikey. One of your worst" The dorky one snorts but joins the others chuckling to himself.

"Interpretate yourself, son" Mikey shoots back with confidence.

"Mikey, That doesn't even make sense" The deep voice barks before smacking his companion on the arm.

"Ow bro, why you gotta ruin the mojo" Mikey Whimpers.

A small smile threatens to crack on your face. They, whatever they were reminded you of how you and Jane bickered. It was endearing in a way.

"All of you cut it out. This is no laughing matter" The last voice called out frustrated. "Do you want the whole world to know we exist? Raph, grab your Sia and let's go!" The creature grumbles angrily as it slides something into a makeshift holster on its back that you hadn't noticed before. You immediately recognize them as Japanese Katana.

"Cool!" You yell out without thinking. Your face was lit up in awe. It wasn't your first time seeing katanas. The only other times being behind glass hung up in history museums, never in real life used by a person... or thing for that matter.

The creatures freeze. You realize they must have forgotten about you until just now.

The commotion stops and all four of them turn towards you slowly. You get a small glimmer of their faces in the streetlight before they returned to the shadows, even they were fully green. They didn't have noses like humans, instead they were more beak like with small black slits. Their cheekbones were more defined and attached to strong jaws that jutted out slightly. They all wore matching but different colored bandanas covering their eyes. Red, Blue, Orange and Purple. You really had no idea what you had stumbled in to and you really didn't want to find out.

"Leo, what do we do about this one?" The Red one, Raph turns his attention to the blue bandana. The leader, you guessed.

"We got to stop getting ourselves into these situations" Leo slaps a hand over his face.

You only count three fingers. That was enough freaky stuff for the night. You were soaked to the bone and a chill had started to set in. The weather was getting worse by the minute and you just wanted to go home. No doubt your father would start worrying soon if you didn't show up within the hour. Your cellphone rested snuggly in your backpack and you regret not sending him a text beforehand when you left the dojo.

Not waiting around to hear Leo's answer you turn and start searching for a way out of the ally. Your first thought was to wedge yourself between the creatures and slip out into the street, but it was more than likely they would catch you before you even made a dent in distance. You already witnessed their incredible speed, so you tossed that idea. You continue scanning your surroundings until your eye catches the ladder of a fire escape to the right, it seemed to be the only other option. Backing away slowly you find your moment and race towards the ladder.

"Hey wait!, come back!" The Purple Bandana shouts. The dorky one.

"Leo..." Raph grumbles slightly concerned still waiting for some sort of response.

"I mean we could just let her go, I don't really see any other options" Leo sighs "Even if she were to tell someone, I doubt they would believe her. It's not the first time we've been mentioned in the papers. But seriously this needs to stop" He raises his eyebrow at Raph.

"Hey!, Don't blame me!, it's not my fault" Raph barks back.

"Weeellll... if you hadn't dropped.." Mikey starts. Orange.

"MIKEY!" Raphs temper was flaring rapidly.

You decide you weren't going to stick around and listen to these creatures debate. You grip the bottom of the ladder with both your hands and attempt to host yourself up. The fire escape rattled and creaked from years of built up rust. You exhaust your energy and need to regain yourself. Again you grip the ladder and pull up with as much strength as you can muster. The ladder snaps from its hinges and comes crashing down, you along with it.

The ground was cold and wet. Your head was spinning violently and their was a painful ringing in your ears. Dazed, you can barely keep your eyes open as the world seemed to sway around you. You can hear faint voices shouting over you and you strain to make out what there saying but everything was fuzzy. You feel yourself being lifted off the ground and your body slumps into something smooth against your cheek.

The creature began moving. Your head throbbed too much to form a coherent thought as to where they could be taking you.

"Sewer Apples." Was the last thing you heard before the world seems to spin and it felt like you were falling. Everything went black.


	3. Can a Turtle Blush?

Warmth. Softness. You wake up to find a tattered blanket clumsily thrown over you. Confused you sit up quickly. Too quickly. Suddenly a violent pain shoots throughout your head causing your ears to ring. "Uggghh" you groan as you place a hand against your head trying to steady yourself from the dizziness that followed.

"Wha... what.. happened..." You pause a moment to look around your surroundings. "and... where am I?" A Candle flickered softly on a nightstand next to the make shift mattress you sat upon. It felt lumpy and old; almost as if it was nothing but a piece of cardboard resting on multiple milk crates.

You scan the room only to find it was cluttered with empty pizza boxes and old comic books. A skateboard that was clearly well loved rested in the corner by the door. You notice a picture frame face down on the nightstand and curiously pick it up. "... I thought I was dreaming..." your mouth gapes wide.

You wipe the dust from the glass frame, careful not to cut yourself where it began to crack on the top right.

"...turtles... and a... Rat?" In the photo stood four small turtles with human like bodies. They stood upright with there arms crossed around their chests and smiles on their faces. Behind them stood a large rat that also stood upright. He wore the tradition robes of a ninja master. These were clearly the creatures you saw last night, only younger; and minus the rat. The reptilian like features, the green skin. "But,.. I though it just was rumors.." you remember the reason father wanted to move to the city in the first place was to pursue the story of mutant creatures that supposedly existed here. "Could this be real?" You think to yourself while closely examining the photo. No seams. No zippers. "Dad is not going believe this. I guess he wasn't crazy after all."

"Dad..." Suddenly you realize you don't know what time it is, or how long you've been in what you can only assume was the turtles home. You look around frantically for your backpack. You spot it resting near the door that was slightly ajar.

You clamber out of the bed and quietly make your way over to it, the photo still in your hands. You unzip the front pouch slowly, trying not to make a sound and pull out your cellphone. "Shit." You mumble under your breath as the red battery light flickers on the screen. "Dad is seriously going to kill me..."

"Raph!" It was Leonardo's voice you heard coming from outside. You gently nudge the door open a little more and peak outside. Your nose crinkles at the foul smell that drifted in. "Sewage,.. yuck" you hold your breath. You could make out clearly the turtles now, they looked exactly the same as in the photo only larger in size, much older. "They're kind of cute for... mutants" You shrug to yourself as you listened.

"I'm not blaming you but you need to understand your mistakes cost all of us" Leo scolds Raph.

"Get off my shell Leo. Don't act like you've never made a mistake!" Raph angrily spits back.

"Hey Leo.. maybe you should cut him some slack." The Turtle with the purple bandana gently extends his hand and places it on Leo's shoulder.

"Don't defend him Donnie" Leo brushes his hand away. "This is exactly what master Splinter is always warning us about"

"Leonardo-San" Your Head turns at the sound of a hard older voice. Your eyes go wide. It was the rat from the photos, only frighteningly larger than pictured. He walked steadily towards Leo, a cane in his left hand balancing him up right. His other hand stroked a long thin white beard as if he was lost in hard thought, while his eyes were focused on Leo. "That must be master splinter that Leo mentioned.." you assume.

"My son" the rat spoke, his voice softer now. "Come. We will speak privately" Splinter turns and walks over to a large red curtain further back in the room. He uses his cane to pull one side back and nods his head towards the inside. Leo sighs. His shoulders slouch but he reluctantly obeys and steps into the room followed by the rat.

"Good riddens" Raph crosses his arms and frowns.

"Aw come on Raph. You know Leo's only trying to look out for us." Mikey chime in trying to ease the tension. He was sitting on the floor where the room dipped low. A box television sat in front of him playing a familiar space cartoon you and Jane used to watch together.

"I can look out for myself!" Raph rolls his eyes. Mikey pouts before turning his attention back to the tv.

"Mikey's right Raph. Leo's only trying to keep us safe.." Donnie rests his hands on his hips.

"Might I remind you it was Leo's idea to bring her here!" Raph gestures his hand towards the door you knelt at. You dip down lower trying not to be seen.

"What lees were we suppose to do?, we could just leave her there.." Donnie Shakes his head annoyed.

"Whatever..." Huffs Raph.

"Maybe you should go check on her" Donnie suggests with concern.

"What... why me!?" Raph throws his hands up in the air clearly not agreeable to the idea.

You didn't agree with the idea either. You quickly shove your phone back into your backpack. You're about to place the photo down on the ground but quickly slip it into your backpack also. "This could really help with dads career,.. and maybe finally we can have a permanent home". You felt slightly guilty at the thought but proceeded to pack the photo anyways before slinging your backpack on.

Your attention snaps back to the previous conversation.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go check on her." Raph kicks the air in front of him and starts to walk towards the door.

Thinking quick you grab the skateboard from corner and tuck it under your right arm. You get into the ready position you were taught in ninjutsu class, your left leg ready to strike a blow.

The door opens.

"What the..."

WHAM* your body spins around launches in the air. Your foot connects at Raphs chest and he goes flying backwards.

You take the opportunity and charge out of the bedroom.

Donnie stood wide eyed staring at you but doesn't flinch.

Mikey glances up from the television looking slightly frighten, his teeth gritted. You pause only momentarily until you see your escape. A sewer tunnel ran along the wall to your left. You drop the skateboard and throw your right foot on it. Pushing with all your might you race towards the pipe. You glance back to make sure your not being followed. The turtles stare at you with surprise but it looked like they were slightly impressed.

"Hell of a kick..." You year Raph say to Donnie. You notice his face light up red before turning away.

"Can turtles blush?!?"

You weren't sticking around to find out.


	4. Blame Game

"Just a few more blocks" You push yourself to go faster down the street. The turtles skateboard felt clumsy on the pavement due to at least a few years of wear on the tires. You silently thank yourself for learning to board when you were younger despite your father nagging about how dangerous it was.

Your building was in view now,... "Great" along with the unmistakable red and blue flashing lights of a police car. "Shit,.. shit shit shit" you grumble the rest of the way up the sidewalk. Thinking quickly you hop off the skateboard and chuck it by the trash can on the side of the house. Dad was already going to bombarded you with a million questions, might as well avoid that one.

You run up the front steps as fast as you can, feeling like everything second mattered. They didn't. You barely made it fully into the house when...

"Oh, For Fucks Sake Raven!!" You flinch at the sound of your fathers voice. He turns from the officer who's expression revealed that he was used to this sort of thing, and storms out of the kitchen towards you.

"Oh girl, you are so in for it" Jane peaks up from her cellphone where she sat on the living room couch. A half amused, half sorrowful look in your direction. You roll your eyes at her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" He growls.

You didn't. "S... sorry dad" was the only thing you could muster at the moment.

"Sorry!?" He beams "I've got the police out there looking for you!, I've called multiple times with no answer, and you're sorry!?" You could see the veins popping on his forehead.

"But dad..." You groan. You didn't want to tell him about the thugs. The last thing you wanted was to give him another thing to worry about. It wasn't like you were in any serious trouble. You could have taken out those thugs without the turtles help. "The turtles!!" Your face lights up and you go to reach for your backpack. "Dad!, I..."

"No I don't want to hear it, up to your room right now, you are grounded for the next three months!." He turns back towards the kitchen to send his apologies to the officer. You felt a pang of disappointment in your heart.

"Oooooooooooohhhh" Jane howls at you.

"Same goes for you Jane!" Dad calls across the house.

"What are you serious? I didn't even do anything!!; thanks a lot as always Raven" she gives you a sour look before trudging her way up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

You frown and climb the stairs up to your own room. The house was old and the wood creaked with every step. You sit down on your bed, your head still feeling groggy. Looking up at the clock you realize it's 1am, class ended at 3pm.

"Jesus, How long was I out?" You rub the back of your head. "No wonder dad was so angry.." and he had a right to be. Tonight may have not been entirely your fault but you did have a history of disobeying curfew from time to time,.. okay pretty much always.

Could anyone really blame you though? You think back to the amount of times you've had to move in your life so far. Constantly changing schools so you've never been able to keep friends, at some point you just gave up on trying altogether. You felt alone and angry, always.

Even your own sister had a distaste for you, seeing as whenever you did something wrong she got punished too. Dad logic. If one kid does something wrong, then the other needs to learn the lesson too, that way they won't follow in your footsteps.

You just desperately wanted freedom away from everything. Dad was always working late anyways so why should you have to have a curfew. He struggled as a writer, but had a real taste for the news. It was his passion so he refused to give it up. You always tried to encourage him and help anyway you could. It made your mother mad, but you admired that your father wasn't a quitter. It made you push yourself harder when it came to school and your own passions in life.

Ultimately Jane blamed you for making mother leave just as much as she blamed your father.

You sigh. Pulling the picture from your backpack. Your eyes stop on Raphael. Remembering the conversation you had ease-dropped on you couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way as you. It seemed like he was outcast from the rest. Leo blamed him just as Jane blamed you. Maybe it wasn't in the same premise but it didn't feel good either way. You felt empathy towards him.

"Why should I really care, I hardly know these freaks. Giving this photo to dad could really help his career... they did sort of save my life though... argghhhh..." you throw your face into your pillow feeling overwhelmed and conflicted. It seemed like these creatures had enough problems of their own and showing your father this photo could ruin their lives. They obviously wanted to stay hidden. They lived in the sewers for crying out loud. You lift your head and look at the photo once more..

"I can't.." You shake your head. You'd feel to guilty. They took you into their home when they could have left you lying in some dark ally soaking wet. In a way you owed them one.

achoo* "great" you were still in soaked your clothing. You quickly undress and get into warm pjs.

"I should probably return this to them.." You glance over to your own family photo that rested on your art desk in the corner of your room. It was a picture of you, your mom, dad and Jane. You all looked so happy. Mother held Jane high in the air in her arms while your legs dangled over your fathers shoulders and he smiled up at you. If anyone stole that photo, you would be heartbroken. "The skateboard too" You remember.

You lay your head down slipping the photo underneath your pillow. "First thing tomorrow, when dad leaves for work." You quietly whisper to yourself.


	5. The Plan Phase 1 - Into The Sewers

The front door slammed loudly startling you awake. You glance at the clock and jump out of bed. It was 8am. Peering out of your bedroom window you watch as father closes the door to his blue station wagon and drive away. Now was your chance.

"Okay, it's a Sunday. Dad will probably head to the bar after work giving me at least 10hours. Find the turtles, return the photo and the skateboard, mozie around a while and get back home before dad does" That was the plan.

You felt kind of excited as you clumsily throw on your clothes. A pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a red tank top with a sparkly skull on the front, a black leather jacket with a fuzzy hood, and your black and white converse.

"Hmmmmm" you glance at yourself in the mirror that hung off the bedroom door. Grabbing a brush off your night stand table you comb your hair out flat. Black long and silky. You brush your bangs to the side and smile.

"Still missing something"... You rummage through your desk draw and find some eyeliner that was hardly touched. Cat eye. Then some mascara. Bottom and Top lashes. You blink at yourself, your green eyes popping. A rare sight. You hardly ever wore makeup and somewhat questioned yourself now. Why did you want to get all dolled up.. it's not like your were trying to impress the turtles... or where you?. "blaaaaaah" you make a stupid face into the mirror at yourself. You grab your backpack at the side of the bedroom door, the photo already resting inside, and slip out into the hallway.

You cautiously look around. The door to Janes room was still closed and there wasn't a light on. You make your way over to the stairs and slowly starting to sneak down them. One foot at a time... *creeeeeeaaaak* the wood beneath your feet whines furiously. Suddenly you see a light go on through the bottom slit of Janes bedroom door. "Go go go go go go" You whisper to yourself moving faster down the stairs your muscles tensing with every-step.

You make it to the front door, your hands on the handle when your stomach painfully growls. "Ugh I don't have time for this..." You really didn't want to leave home on an empty stomach though. 18 and Jobless, you'd rather not spend what little money you earned from allowance on food, when there was plenty at home. You quickly look up. Janes light was still on, but if she had suspected anything chances are she'd have already stormed her way after you before calling dad on his cell.

Figuring the coast was clear you dash for the kitchen and rummage the bottom draw for a breakfast bar or anything easy. Just your luck. You grab a full box of granola bars and stuff them into your back pack. You go to close the door when a silver bottle in the back of the cabinet catches your eye. "Whats this?.." you reach back and pull the bottle out. "Oh shit,.. no way!" Your face lights up with a mischievous grin. You've just discovered a stash of your dads vodka. He wasn't a heavy drinker but from time to time you've watched him swig back a few drinks. You were pretty much a virgin to alcohol, having only really touched the surface of beer with some friends. You've watched others indulge on harder stuff, and was curious about it yourself. You waver a moment question wether you should take the bottle our not before shoving it in your bag along side the granolas. You could always change your mind later.

You hear shuffling of feet upstairs and take it as your que to leave. Swinging your bag clumsily over your right shoulder you finally slip outside and down the front steps. You round the side of the house and dig out the skateboard you'd thrown by the trash the night before and head off down the street. By the time Jane notices your gone, it'll be too late.

You smile widely as the wind bites at your face. Nothing felt better than being out on your own, not cooped up in some small temporary home with no friends and a bratty sister with a grudge. No, this was the greatest feeling in the world. The fact that it was taboo made it even richer. You loved your father very much, but he could be overbearing at times. Being a "badass" as you would put it made up for all the grief.

You stop abruptly, your smiling fading. You suddenly realize that you had no idea what manhole cover you came crawling out of last night. The sewers were spread out for miles though out the city.. "uhmmmm" You glance around your surroundings trying to think. You remember it couldn't have been very far from home seeing as it didn't take long to skate. "I guess I could try this one.." A small allyway loomed darkly to your right.. you step forward cautiously with last nights Encounter still poisoning your brain. You pushed back the fear and strain to lift the cover. "Man, pushing this up was a lot easier than trying to lift it" You grunt as you manage to scoot the cover over enough just to barely slip in comfortably.

"Ooh I so do not miss this smell!" You shake your head trying to keep from gagging as your slowly descended into the darkness. "How do those guys stand it down here... acquired taste I guess". You feet touch the ground and you scrunch your nose, disgusted with how sticky the floor felt. "Uck, this is worse than the floor at the thearters" you take a few steps trying to adjusted to the feeling. You pull your cellphone out of your back pocket and turn the light on. It was barely enough to light the on-stretching pipes that now stood straight ahead, but at least you could see where you were putting your feet. You peered in the dark, taking a deep foul breath in your begin walking forward in hopes of stumbling upon the turtles...


	6. The Plan Phase 2 - Foiled - Raphs Rescue

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhh" you groan as your feet began to slowly tire. Ten minutes had passed since you crawled into the sewers but it felt like it could have been hours. You check the battery life on your phone, 75% remaining.

Thankfully the pipe had remained straight so far but you found yourself getting nervous when the trail in front of you ended. You had to decide between either turning left or right. You contemplate turning back and if it was even worth it to continue. You could just keep the photo to yourself and it wouldn't hurt to have a new skateboard since your father took your last one. "I barely scraped my elbow and dad has a conniption" you mumble under your breath annoyed with the memory. Once again feeling frustrated with his behavior and last nights commotion you turn to the left and stomp your way down. "Stupid turtles living in a stupid sewer.. I'm going to stink for days..." you roll your eyes.

"Just who do you think you're calling stupid?" You hear a deep voice echoing from behind you. You quickly swing around and shine your light straight ahead. Raphael was staring at you with an annoyed look on his face at the insult.

"Uh... uh..." You suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and slightly afraid. You still didn't know these creatures and you had just insulted their home. You begin to take a step backwards when your ankle rolls causing your foot to slip beneath you. You start to tumble backwards, instinctively reaching your hand out for something to grab. You hold tightly to your phone but end up dropping the skateboard in your other hand on the ground.

"Woah!, I got you!" Raph jumps forward with speed you've never witnessed before. For a split second you see concern in his eyes before his arm locks around your wrist and he pulls you upright. "Man, be more careful would ya" he scoffs.

Suddenly you standing very close to him. The light from your phone was enough to see him clearly. His hand releases your wrist and he stares down at you pouting. "With the way you ran out earlier, I didn't expect to see you back here" He crosses his arms, his eyebrow raised.

"I uh..." You look around slightly panicked and quickly scoop up the skateboard. "I uh.. I wanted to bring this back to you. I... borrowed it" You extend your hand out offering him the skateboard. You lowered your head feeling slightly ashamed.

"Keep it" You hear him reply cooly. "I think it kind of suites you" You look up at him confused but he had shifted his eyes to the right and you noticed his cheeks a light shade of pink. He was blushing. You couldn't help but smile feeling a flush of heat running across your own face.

"Come on, lets go" He rolls his eyes and turns around starting to walk in the opposite direction you were headed. "You were going the wrong way"

"Wait a minute, were you following me this whole time?" You half yell at him feeling slightly annoyed. He only shrugs and continues walking.

"That's kind of stalkerish y'know!" You continue feeling smug.

"Hey you're the one down here looking for me, so who's the real stalker?" He turns his head back towards you. "Are you coming or would you rather stay lost?"

You grumble as you take a step forward. As soon as your right foot touched the ground a shockwave of pain shot up your leg. "Oww" you cry out in pain, tears almost forming at the corner of your eyes.

Raph turns around quickly wide eyed and rubs up to you. "Are you okay?" He asks, cautiously reaching his hands towards you but holds back.

"What do you think?!, no! I... I think I twisted my ankle.." You grit your teeth in pain.

"Let me take a look" He eyes your ankle with concern. You hesitate a moment before rolling up your pant leg and shining your light on your ankle.

"Yeah, it's starting to swell pretty bad" Raph frowns. "We should get some ice on it right away; come on." He nods his head in the direction he was walking.

"But... I can't walk..." You shake your head with dismay.

"Who said anything about walking?" Raph grins at you before turning around and lowering himself to the ground, his back facing towards you.

He wasn't serious was he? You look around trying to decide what you should do, but what other options did you have besides refusing his help and dying all alone in the sewers. "O..okay".. you throw the skateboard in between your back and bag, wriggling it slightly to keep it steady. Placing your hand against his shell you attempt to hoist yourself up. You feel his arms tuck around the back of your legs to help stabilize you. His hands felt strong and controlled like someone with incredible strength as he held you steady. Your face was still flushed with heat while the coldness of his shell seeped through your clothing, sending goosebumps up your arms. It wasn't like you to be shy or easily embarrassed, but being this close was causing you to feel vulnerable. You had boyfriends in the past, not that you were thinking of Raph as a potential boyfriend.. but that's exactly what was flowing through your mind at the moment. A human and a mutant though,... too weird... or was it? But you just met him, why were these thoughts suddenly consuming you just because you've engaged in physical contact. In your brief exchange Raph gave off a bad boy vibe and you found it to be charming. Being a rebel yourself his attitude and demeanor posed a challenge and you kind of liked it. But he was also kind and showed a gentler side, for the moment. You quickly shut your mind down and rest your head against the top of his shell.

"The names Raphael by the way, Raph for short" He calls up to you. You realize you hadn't properly been introduced.

"Raven,..." you mumble down to him a small content smile forming on your face.


	7. The Lair Pt1 -Brother Bonding HvyDialog

"Raph you're back!" Mikey jumps up from where he was sitting on the couch "yo, but I think you like caught a leech or something dude..." He scrunches up his face in disgust while pointing to Raphs back.

"Hey!, you're one to talk!, you're literally like a walking booger" You lift yourself up on Raphs shell so your head pokes up and you give Mikey a death glare.

"Waaaah, dude...!" Mikey jumps behind the couch cowering in fear.

"Bwhahahahah. Nice one" Raph calls up to laughing.

"Uh Raph..." Donnie walks out of a doorway to the right after hearing the commotion. His eyes grew wide with curiosity and confusion.

"Guys relax" Raph walks over to the couch and gently lowers you down. "This is Raven" He says crossing his arms. A smile on his face. "Well quit staring and get us some ice will ya!" He quickly snaps at Donnie.

"Uhhhh... right, Okay.. getting some ice..." He slinks away still keeping and eye on you, while Mikey stands up from behind the couch with a wide smile.

"Is it alright for me to be here?" You look up at Raph feeling a little nervous.

"I don't see why not!" Mikey hops over the couch and sits next to you. "With that kick you landed on Raph last night,.. you're welcome here anytime!" He winks at you.

Raphs face grew red with both anger and embarrassment. "Reminder NOT needed!"

"Rigggghhhhttt.." you try to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry about that..

"Oh uh,.. no that's alright" His face growing redder. He scratches his head uncomfortably.

"Raphael" You hear someone call from behind you. You casually glance over to see Leo standing with his arms crossed, a serious look on his face.

"Leo" Raph returns the look squinting his eyes slightly.

"We need to talk" Leo Nods his head towards the curtain you saw him walk through with Master Splinter yesterday. He turns and walks away.

"I'll be right back" He taps your shoulder gently before following Leo behind the curtain.

"Uhhh,. What's that all about?" You turn to Mikey who was pulling a slice of pizza out of a less than appetizing looking box. He hungrily stuffs it in his face and swallows leaning back satisfied.

"Raph and Leo are always going at it, so honestly it could be anything... buuuuutttt it's most likely because of you" He replies nonchalant as if it didn't really matter.

Donnie walks back out into the room holding a small ice pack. "Uh where's Raph?" Mikey replies by pointing behind him while shoving a new slice of pizza into his mouth. "Great." He rolls his eyes before walking up to you. "Ice for the lady" He says politely.

"Right, thank you" You take the ice from his hand and hold it up to your ankle. You started to feel relief right away and sighed thankfully.

"I'm Donatello by the way Donnie for short, and this slob is Mikey" You turn to Mikey and he happily waves to you like a small child, a piece of pepperoni clung to his chin as cheese coated the front of his chest. You smile and roll your eyes at him playfully.

"So, what's behind the curtain?" You ask Donnie curiously. You couldn't help but wonder what Raph and Leo could be talking about. It was obviously serious enough to keep from you. Perhaps is was about you, like Mikey suggested. You were beginning to feel antsy thinking about it, like you weren't welcome. It didn't seem like Leo liked you very much. It's not like it was entirely your fault you got sucked into this mess in the first place though. You snap out of your thoughts as Donnie answers your question.

"Ah!, that's our Dojo!" Donnie's face lights up brightly.

"What no way! You have a dojo down here in the sewers!?" You sit up in your seat a little, your nerves relaxing. "I... I go to the one down on 5th Avenue. Have you heard of it? I'm studying the art of Ninjutsu!, is that what you're studying too?, all of you?" You start to ramble excitedly.

"Woah woah woah slow down!" Donnie raises his hands motioning you to relax, his face was cracked with a grin as you clearly amused him. "Oh course we do, we've been taught our whole lives how to fight by Master Splinter"

"The rat!?" You exclaim without thinking.

"Mhm Mhm" Mikey nods his head rapidly. "Yeah Master Splinters raised up since we were babies, taught us pretty much everything we know. Check it out!" He jumps off the couch near Donnie and pulls out metal nunchucks.

You watch in awe as he skillfully swings them. He had so much control with the weapons you couldn't believe it, he was pretty much a master. "Woah!!!, that was incredible! I can't believe you can swing them around with so much ease. I'd be too afraid to even try!"

"You think that's impressive, check this out!" Donnie boasts as he pulls a long stick from behind his back. He holds it firmly in his hands as a ready stance before swinging it in circular motions. Twisting it like a helicopter in his hands, and then one around his back catching it again with his other hand and finishes it off with one final jabbing motion.

You're at loss for words. These turtles were incredible, but kind of frightening at the same time. You didn't even want to think about what it would be like to be on there bad side.

"This is crazy!" Your cheeks puff up in happiness. "I feel like I'm in some kind of Chris Bradford movie or something right now"

"Chris Bradford!" Raph scoffs coming around the side of the couch. "We could run circles around that fool!"

"Fool!?, Chris Bradford is a Ninjutsu Master!" You challenge him

"Chris Bradford,..." Raph is interrupted as Leo places his hand against his shoulder. He shakes his head as if there was some underlying secret Your weren't being told.

"Hi, I'm Leo" He walks past Raph and stands in front of you with his arm outstretched, hand open for you to shake. "I'm sorry I haven't really given you the first best impression, I think we should talk some things over."

"Uh sure..." you side eye glance over to Raph who gives you a nod of approval. You shake Leo's hand with a small smile. "What's up?"


	8. The Turtles Lair Pt2 - Story Time

Leo smiles as you shake his hand. Afterwards he crosses his arms as his eyes shift lost in a thought. You waited anxiously to hear what he wanted to talk to you about. His tone was friendly but you could tell it wasn't something to be taking lightly. Raph walks up beside him and nudges him in the arm after a few seconds passed.

"Ah right.. " He snaps out of his own head and clears his throat. "So, obviously it's no secret that we exist and live down here in the sewers" he begins. "And since we can't like... erase your memories.."

"Ehem, well maybe if you gave me a cha.. OW!" Raph punches donnie dead in the arm causing him to fall over. Followed by an angry glare that dared him to say another word.

Leo raised his eyebrow at the exchange and quickly shrugs it off. "It's not going to come to that Donnie" he reassures Raph. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone about us." His attention returned to you. "We've been living in these sewers our whole lives remaining hidden from the world."

"But I've seen stories of you in the papers! Never with any hard evidence but still,.. people seem to think you exist.. why not just expose yourself? Sure people would be skeptical at first, but if what I've read is true you guys stopped those alien creatures... umm.. um the krang?, from invading our world. You're hero's." You chime in. "I mean I thought it was all just rumors and lies. Reporters trying to make a quick buck, but I mean here I am in front of you." You thought about your own father in the moment and the picture that still sat in your backpack guiltily. You hadn't had a chance to return it yet.

"Ah my dear child, you've still have much to learn about the world." Master Splinter emerges from the dojo and joins the turtles in front of the couch.

"Master Splinter!" You gasp.

"Calling me by my name now are you? I kind of liked "The Rat". He smiles at you. "However my real name is Hamato Yoshi, but you can just call me Splinter like my boys here."

"Ahhhh,... sorry about that. I wasn't thinking" You slink into your seat embarrassed. How did he even hear you from all the way back there you wondered. Probably those big ears. You eye him curiously getting a closer look at him. "Your boys?" You ask curiously.

"Yes my sons" He looks over each of them. You could see in his eyes he really cared for the turtles. They reflected warmth and pride. "Care for a story?" He turns back to you.

"Sure" You nod.

"Take a seat my sons" He stands firmly waiting for them to get comfortable. A long story you assumed.

Mikey remains nestled beside you and Raph takes a seat at the arm of the couch on the opposite side of you. Donnie folds his legs in a pretzel plopping himself on the floor in front of Mikey. Leo does the same in front of you. They all had upbeat expressions as they waited.

"Good" Splinter began his tale. He told you about how he found the turtles as small babies covered in an green ooze. They called it mutagen. The mutagen had caused the turtles to take the form of more human like animals like Splinter himself. Walking upright and developing intellectual thoughts as they grew older. He raised them as his sons down in the sewers. Things were quiet for a while. It wasn't until the boys were a little older than 5 when they became restless with the world below. Discovery that a place beyond existed. Full of lights, color, other creatures such as humans. They begged him to go to the surface, but he himself being dis formed as the creature he was knew that humans would not be so understanding. Instead of denying their wishes, he decided to train them in the art of Ninjutsu. Teaching them to keep to the shadows but also be able to defend themselves should the time come. He knew he couldn't keep them from their desires their whole lives, but he could help protect them from the dangerous the world held for them. With that out of the way Splinter then proceeded to continue Leo's thoughts. Explaining the reason why they wish to remain hidden still. Not only would their quiet life style be completely upturned but there were evil and unforgiven humans who would wish to harm the boys, such as scientists.

When he was finished you felt even more guilty about stealing the photo. If your father hadn't been so heated last night you just may have brought their worst fears to the surface. The thought rattled your brain unpleasantly. You unknowingly frowned.

"What is it, my child?" Splinters voice was soft spoken as he addressed you. All the turtles turned their attention to you as well.

"Ah, nothing!, sorry.." You throw up your hands frantically. "Wow, that story was very intense, very touching. I get it now,.. why you don't want everyone knowing about you. I'm sorry if I've caused a problem by being here."

"Naaaaaaah, girl.. you're cool in my book" Mikey beams at you with a wide smile.

"Yeah, What he said" Raph winks at you playfully.

Leo just nods respectfully and Donnie shoots you a thumbs up in agreement.

Splinter smiles softly while stroking his beard. "We've discussed the situation, and as long as you agree to keep what you know a secret..." he pauses "you're welcome here any time you please."

"Seriously!?" You smile up at Raph and he returns the pleasantry. "Of course!, I'll keep my lips sealed!" Your mouth gapes wide and you felt like you could burst of happiness. You've kept secrets plenty in your life before, but nothing as big as this. In a way it made you feel special, a feeling you hadn't experienced in a long time. Your heart felt warm at their acceptance and if it wasn't for your ankle you felt like you could jump up and hug them all.

"Thank you!" You manage to muster out over your excitement.

Leo stands up, Donnie following him. "Welcome to the team" Leo shrugs at you happily. "Mikey, Donnie lets give these two some time to talk. We've got some training to do"

"Awww man, but I haven't even finished my pizza yet!" Mikey whines throwing the box to the side before jumping up and slinking away after Leo.

"Uh,.. so we'll see you later!" Donnie smiles joining the other two in the dojo. Splinter nods at you and he too joins the them.

It was just you and Raph now.


	9. Red Faced Raph

"I'm glad that's over with!" Raph stands up and stretches his hands in the air cracking his knuckles at the same time. You subconsciously bite your bottom lip as his muscles flex in the dimly light room.

"Me too.." you nervously chuckle averting your eyes away from him. "I was certain Leo didn't like me. I still kind of get the sense he's not certain about me"

"Ah, he can be hard at times but I can't blame him. He does his best to look out for us" He tilts his head pouting. "As far as you go, don't sweat it. I'm sure he'll warm up to you." He takes Mikeys seat next to you and leans his head back with a yawn.

"Tired already?" You tease him.

"Well it is almost noon, I haven't eaten and I did have to carry you all the way here" he Grins

"Who's fault is that?, if you hadn't snuck up on me I wouldn't have twisted my ankle." You proclaimed feeling righteous.

"Ahw is my face that scary?" He scrunched his lips like a child who just ate something sour. "How's your ankle doing by the way, is the ice helping at all?"

You examine your ankle thoroughly. You slowly roll it to test wether it hurt or not. "I can move it, and it looks like the swellings gone down a bit."

"Let's try walking then" he gets up from the couch and stands in front of you. He stretches his hand out to help you up.

You place your hand in his. His fingers felt rough against your palm, they tickled as he gently closed them around yours. Your heart started to race from the simple contact of your skin as he helped pull you forward and off the couch. You now stood with your right leg lifted from the ground as Raph helped balance you. He reassures you with a slight nod that his grip was firm. You slowly lower your right foot to the ground and begin to apply pressure to it. It still felt sore but you attempt to take a step. You wobble clumsily at first until your able to walk normally. Feeling confident Raph lets go of your hand and watches you walk in a circle.

"Good as new" He puts his hands in his hips feeling pleased.

"Sweet!!" You exclaim as you leap in the air. Your feet hit the ground and you feel the pain return. You stumble forward.

"Easy!" Raph hissed as he quickly caught you. You feel your palm against his Carpas as his hands hold onto your shoulders. Your legs go weak as you look up to see his face twisted in frustration.

You felt perplexed as you found his expression to be attractive, causing your stomach to flutter with butterflies. You were close enough to feel his breath on your face and the gap between your bodies seem almost non existent.

"Sorry" you mumble up at him averting your eyes so he couldn't read your feelings that were plain as day. His face relaxes and he unhooks his grip from you letting out a sigh of relief.

"Honestly, how many times do I need to come to your rescue" He rolls his eyes in a playful manner.

"Ah, one day I'll be the one to rescue you!, so don't hold it against me." You bark back

"Ha!, we'll see about that. I'm just messin with ya though."

Your face bubbles with happiness as Raph laughed. It felt nice to have someone to joke around with. You couldn't remember the last time you felt so at ease with someone. Mostly because you refused to hold friendships for very long with the constant moving. The thought hadn't crossed your mind yet until just now. Moving... You had moved to the city only a few weeks ago, but any day your dad could just decide it was time to go. With no reason other than his work. The thought made you sad. You really liked Raphael and the other turtles seemed just as engaging. Not to mention making friends with Mutant creatures was not something that happened everyday.

"You Alright?" Raph frowns noticing your change in expression.

You quickly decide that you weren't going to fret over it. What was the point in moping around?. You decided you would try to make the best of what limited time you had with your new friends, but deep down you prepared yourself for the worst. It would hurt when you eventually had to say goodbye, that is if you even got the chance to say goodbye.

"Yeah!, I'm fine!" You perk up and Raph accepts it without question. "I noticed you like comic books!" You divert the conversation.

"Yeah." He scratches the back of his head embarrassed. "I just recently got the newest issue of Tales from the Cosmos, if you want to check it out; if you fancy that kind of stuff"

"Hell Yeah!" You shouted with more enthusiasm than intended. You didn't want him to think you were a giant nerd.

"Aha, Alright come on. I'll show you my room... errr well I know you've already seen it and all,... because of last night... but aw whatever you know what I mean" he grumbles at himself.

You follow him over the doorway of his room. It felt a little odd being back here after what happened last night. You hadn't realized it was Raphael's bed you had woken up in until just now. Your can't stop your cheeks from growing hot from the thought. Just the fact that it was his bed, his blankets your body was tangled up in made you feel incredibly shy. You notice him shift uncomfortably in front of you and wondered if his thoughts were parallel to yours. You shake your head trying to shake loose of this growing attraction.

He presses the door open and you follow him in.

A light turned on overhead as Raph flicked the switch on the side of the wall. It was dim but better than the candle that was your only source of light the first time you were here.

Raph shuffles through some loose comics on the floor until he found the one he was looking for. "Ahah!, here it is!" He boasts as he turns to you and holds it up. "Tales of the Cosmos issue 10. The tale of the giant space slug!"

Truthfully you loved comics and had an extensive collection of your own at home. They were one of the only few things you could easily pack up on short notice. You spent hours in your room re-reading issues and knew half of them inside and out. Tales of the Cosmos was fairly new and you only owned two issues so far, but you found them to be intriguing.

"Wow!, have you read it yet?" You take the comic from his hands and flip through the pages admiring the art style. "It looks intense!"

"Oh it was!" His eyes widen. "Those space slugs are uglier than the Krang!"

"Huh, I've only heard about them but haven't actually seen a picture... so that whole invasion was real? Alien creatures really tried to take over earth?" You take a seat on the bed, removing your bag and the skateboard from your back and placing them on the floor next to you.

Raph flops down next to you with a slight frown. "Yeah." He grimaces. "They weren't so much aliens, than they were from a different dimension though. Honestly I don't know what would be worse."

"Let's hope we never have to find out!" You look at him nervously.

"Ah, even if we do. My brothers and I can take on anything." He pounds his first against his palm with a smug look. You admire his confidence. You wish you could say the same for yourself, that you had all the confidence In the world; but the reality set in and you remember you couldn't even handle a few thugs.

"I wish I could be strong like you" You make a fist and clumsily punch the air in front of you. "Your strength seems unreal."

"Woah are you kidding me!" He jumps up. "I've still got chills from that kick last night!!"

"Seriously?" You look up at him dumbfounded

He scratches the back of his head his cheeks flushing red. "I don't usually get caught with my guard down, so you got lucky.. but still there was some serious power in your step" He averts his eyes from looking directly at you. His stomach growls loudly.

"Pfffttt.. you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry!" You try to suppress your laugh. "I've got some ah granola bars in my bag if you want one,... or five" You pick up your bag and place it in your lap. Unzipping the first pocket you find the granola bars and pull the box out. The weight change causes your bag to fall on the floor with a Thunk. The next thing you know a clear glass bottle is rolling across the floor loud as can be and your eyes grow wide... The Voldka!

"Whats this?" Raph picks it up and stares at it curiously. "V..vo...vod..ka?"

"Uh... have you never heard of Alcohol?" You look at him baffled as he tried to pronounce the name. Suddenly an idea pops into your head and you bite your bottom lip with a smile.

"What?" He looks at your slightly embarrassed yet generally confused.

"Dare you to take a sip." You part your teeth sticking your tongue out a little.

"Why is it gross?" He frowns at you.

"Acquired taste" you cross your arms with a smug expression waiting for him to go for it. "I'll just give you one warning, you're going to want to take it slow"

"Huh...Alright.. Whatever you say.." He rolls his eyes as his hands grip the cap. He twists it open with a pop and you can see the smell hits him hard but he shakes it off. "Here goes nothing..." The bottle presses to his lips and he takes a big swig. "Aahhhh... what the hell is this?, my mouth is on fire!!" He spits into the air wiping his mouth with his arm..

"Pfffftttahahahah!" You laugh as you stand up from the bed and take the bottle from his hands. "Relax Raph, it's suppose to make you feel really good.. just give it a few." You take a sip of your own and react the same, coughing dryly at the taste and desperately trying to figure out why grownups fancied a drink that felt like a campfire in your mouth. "Woah!" A few seconds pass and you feel your stomach start to tingle warmly. It was much stronger than beer that was for sure. "Here" you pass the bottle back to Raph. "Take another sip"

"Are you sure?" He questions you. "Wow,.. I feel kind of fuzzy and warm..."

"Yeah, me too.." You nod at him and he takes another swig of the bottle this time with more ease. He burps and hands it back to you.

One,... two... three more swings and you both start feeling the full affects of the content in your stomach. Raphs face was bright red and he had a giant ear to ear grin as he passed the bottle once more to you.

"Oh my god what!?" You snicker at him.. "why are you looking at me like that!?"

"I... I just feeeeeeel really... like real good right now!" He Goes to take a step and stumbles forward almost knocking into you. "What's wrong with the feeeeet!" His grin was still intact.

You burst out laughing and place your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself,.. or at least you tried. Raph loses his balance at your added weight and you both tumble over on to the floor in a fit a laughter. He lands on his butt sitting up right as your back falls flat against his chest...

Next Chapter - Do Turtles Dream


	10. What’s the Emergency?

One of Raphs arms rested around your shoulder as you lay against his chest. You felt his breathing shallow and he grew quiet. You realize one of your hands was resting against his leg and you pull it away quickly. You couldn't help but wonder if he had the same human tendencies as a teenage human boy. Your face flashed red in embarrassment at the thought but Raph hadn't said a word.

"This is nice" He says softly leaning his head back on the bed and closing his eyes. His arm tightens around your shoulders and he pulls you in closer.

"Yeah" you agreed shyly. The laugher had ceased and was replaced with tension as your bodies touched. Raph was a mutant but he was so human at the same time. His physical appearance was secondary to his personality. In the short time you've know him you've come to realize that he was smug and hotheaded but also caring and sensitive.

He sits back up dizzily and looks down at you with a smile. "So how long have you been skateboarding for?" He asks you curiously.

"Oh... Pretty much my whole life!" You exclaim excitedly. He also shared a lot of your hobbies so that was a bonus. It was nice to have someone to share them with. Your sister was more of a girly girl and focused on makeup and cute clothing, you rarely found anything in common with her. Sometimes you wondered if she was even your biological sister given how different you guys were. "Self taught actually." You continue smugly.

"Ahaha nice" he grins. "Me and my brothers taught ourselves also."

"I love boarding, but my dad doesn't really approve of it. He took my last board away so I haven't been able to skate in a while. It's stupid really" you frown

"Whats say we go take your board for a spin" he suggests noticing your frown.

"Raph you can barely walk" you chuckle appreciating the effort to cheer you up.

"Ah right" he laughs "I almost forgot how we ended up down here in the first place!" He grabs the vodka and takes another swig and passes it to you, you follow his lead

His head spins. "Is your dad strict"

"He can be at times. Sometimes he does things that make no sense. Like some days he just randomly decides that we aren't allowed outside at all, with like no explanation at all" You sit up suddenly feeling frustrated, the alcohol intensifying the feelings

"Woah, that issssssss weirrrd. His brain was beginning to go fuzzy.

"You know what,..." you grumble "lets go skateboard!" You were still angry at your dad for grounding you, you were still angry at him for making you move, anything and everything you could do against him you were going to do. Sneaking out, Drinking, Skateboarding. You wanted to live dangerously and free.

"Alright!" He raises his hand to high five you and you slap it back. He wobbles as he tries to stand up and extends his hand to help you. You take it and you both try to steady yourselves. The room was spinning.

You both grin. You grab your skateboard and you both creep over to the door. Opening it slowly you peak out to make sure know one saw you.

"Man, gaf forbed leeeeo saw us!" Raph yells

"Shhhhhhh shhhh shhhhhhhhhh!" You snicker and give him a light shove. He almost tumbles over again but manages to hold himself. He places both hands on your shoulders and nods. The coast was clear.

"Cawm on!" You walk clumsily out of the room.

"Shouldn't ey lea the way?" He stares at you seriously.

You roll your eyes and nod your head. He smiles and holds out his hand. You look at him confused a moment but place your hand in his as he leads the way outside.

"Waawyt!" You halt as you reached the ladder. Raph looks at you questionably. "Arnt ya like not suppose to go out in th dai light?"

"Shood be geten dark by now" He nods down at you.

Your eyes for wide. "Waaaa it's gettin dawk already!?"

"Yeah?, why?, come on" He starts climbing up the ladder and you follow him.

You didn't want to tell him that you had to be home before your dad found out you snuck out. You'd have to explain to him how you got yelled at and grounded and that would make you sound like a total wuss in front of him. You grumble all the way up wishing you had more time in the day. You liked being around Raph. He was cool, he was funny, and you totally were developing a crush on him. Hard.

You shake your head from the thoughts and Raph pushes the sewer grate off. A haze of golden orange peaks out from the hole above. It was dawn. You realize you had your phone in you pocket and pull it out to check the time. 7pm. You still had about 4hours before you needed to be home. That is you were really hoping he went to the bar tonight. The lack of phone call or messages from him proved to be a good sign though.

"Huh" you notice 2missed calls from Jane and 13new messages all with in the hour.

— Raven, where the fuck are you?

—Just checked your room. You'd been quiet all freaking day

— figured you'd be curled up crying in a puddle of your own pitty

—whatever though, you're funeral when dad finds out!

—ugh but seriously he's probably going to kill me to you big brat

—why are you doing this to me!?!

—You could at least answer me!

—So I know you're not like dead in a ditch somewhere

—I might hate your stink face but I can at least a little bit.

— Bitch

— Raven... pick up your phone!!

—I'm not joking, seriously it's an emergency!

—There's so

"Strange" You look at the last message. It wasn't completed. What kind of emergency could she be talking about? Perhaps dad came home early and found out you had snuck out. But you figured she'd at least cuss you out at that point. What could dad do to her that really warranted it being an emergency though. He'd never lasted a finger on either of you your entire lives. But the last message made you feel eerie. "There's So?.. something? So much?.. someone? Aw whatehver!" You roll your eyes and shove your phone back in your pocket. "It obvis isn't that imprant if she can't even finns her senance. She's probey just fucking wig me"

"Who?" Raph stares down at you from the top of the man hole. You didn't realize you had been talking out loud.

"No one" you grumble, making your way out of the hole. Your sister, your father, no one was going to ruin your night. "Let's board!" You grin at Raph forgetting about your phone all together

"Now you're talking" He winks at you.


	11. First Kiss

Two hours had passed. You and Raph spent your time clumsily trying to skate before ultimately calling it quits and headed up to the roof top. You had forgotten all about Jane and her unsettling messages and your father.

The sky was black as coal. Bright balls off light littered the empty space above as you both stared into the night. The alcohol was starting to wear off but you both still had a buzz. Enough to make your head feel dizzy.

"This View is amazing!" You exclaim. Your legs dangled over the edge of the building, swaying freely in the air. "I feel... so free." Your eyes sparkled happily as you turned to him.

"Me and my brothers come up here all the time to admire the city" Raph smiles. He streches out his arm in front of him his fingers spread. Suddenly his smile fades into a frown and he sighs heavily. You wondered what had bothered him. You look down at your own hand as he began to speak. "Sometimes... sometimes I wish I was human. I just.. I feel so trapped.."

"Honestly... sometimes I wish I was trapped." You put your own hand out next to his. "Besides being human isn't all that it's talked up to be." He turns to you with question. "Well at least down in the sewers no one bothers you"

He raises his eyebrow at you playfully.

"If you don't recall I was trying to run away" you grin.

"Yeah, but you came back on your own accord"

"True" you shrug.

He turns from you back to both your hands still raised. The corner of his mouth curls slighting into a soft smile as he gently grabs your hand and holds it in his. Your face flushed with embarrassment as you turned away only to side glance at him. He was staring back off into the sky deep in thought. He turns back back to you and you flinch at his expression. It was a mix of sadness and content. Your heart was beating fast. It felt like it was about to jump out of your chest. "I'm glad you came back" he whispers.

"Me too.." You gaze up at him. The world seemed to stand still despite the dizziness of your head. It was as if everything else faded to black and the only thing left was Raph in front of you. Your breath catches as sudden feeling of longing washes over you. You can't help but let your eyes wander to his mouth, his lips. He notices and his face lights up brighter than a hot summers day. The tension builds as he leans in closer to you.

"Omg omg omg this is happening.." Your brain screams just as the tip of his nose reaches yours. You could smell the vodka from his breath. His lips graze against yours. Smooth. Cold. They press into you. His hand was still interlaced with your own as you both remain within the moment.

He pulls away slowly and looks into your eyes. Clearing his throat he lets go of your hand and scratches the back of his head nervously backing away. "I... I'm sorry if that was unexpected.. I just think you're really cool.."

"Uh... um.. yeah..it was" you laugh it off awkwardly. "And likewise..." You shyly look away with a smile on your face. You pull out your phone to check the time. 10pm.

"I should be getting home.." you groan.

"I can walk you." Raph offers eagerly.

"Okay" You reply feeling giddy.


	12. Intruder Detected

"Thanks again for walking me home" You turn to Raph shyly.

"Oh, of course.. anytime.." He replies. "Uh.. so will I get to see you again soon?" He looks away.

You smile warmly and pull out your phone. You tap the screen on and enter your contacts. Selecting new contact you stretch your hand out to Raph. "Here"

He turns back to you. "Whats this?"

"Enter your number. Oh wait,.. do you guys even have cellphones?" You asked curiously.

"Ah!, of course!" Raph slips his hand down towards his belt and pulls out a shell shaped object. "The Shell communicator!" He grins. He hands it over to you and you both exchange contact information.

"Well I should get going now." You look over to your house to make sure your dad still wasn't home. The coast was clear.

"Right, right.. I'll talk to you later!" Raph waves his phone at you with a smile.

You smile back and lean in giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later!" You call out waving your phone back at him while running towards the house.

Raph blushes brightly before slipping into the shadows of the night.

You slow your run once he disappears. Your eyes rest upon your house now. It appeared darker to you than before. A frown replaces your smile as you remembered Janes texts. You knew as soon as you opened the door she would be waiting on the other side ready to scold you. You sigh.

The knob turns slowly. You push the door open holding your breath trying to be as quiet as possible.

Janes light was on in her bedroom while the rest of the house was black. Accepting what was to come you make your way up the stairs gingerly. Reaching the top you stop confused. Jane would have come barging our her room by now. "That's odd.." You think to yourself.

You quietly slink your way over to her bedroom door that was slightly ajar. You press your face close to the small opening and peer inside. You couldn't make out much but it was strangely silent. "Jane...?" You call. No answer.

The door creaks as you push it open a bit more. Your eyes go wide with fear and bewilderment. The once overly tidy room that belonged to your younger sister, was completely destroyed.


End file.
